Problem: Solve for $t$, $- \dfrac{5t + 3}{2t - 5} = 4$
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $2t - 5$ $ -(5t + 3) = 4(2t - 5) $ $-5t - 3 = 8t - 20$ $-3 = 13t - 20$ $17 = 13t$ $13t = 17$ $t = \dfrac{17}{13}$